(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system with a short overall length of which the field angle is about 64.degree. and aperture ratio is large, i.e., the F-number is 2.8.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As wide angle lens systems of four-element lens configuration with short overall lengths and telephoto ratios about 1.0, telephoto type lens systems with the following lens composition are known, i.e., such lens composition that a negative meniscus lens which is concave toward the object side is arranged in rear of and at a slightly distant position from a triplet type lens system. However, most of this kind of lens system have a small aperture ratio, i.e., F/3.5, like the lens system shown in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 38409/82. In case of lens systems of this type having a large aperture ratio, i.e., F/2.8, astigmatism are caused by rays of intermediate image hieght and coma flare occurs in the position from the intermediate portion toward the marginal portion.